Albums full of us
by MickieHime26
Summary: A collection of the boys. Chapter 2: "Are you okay?" "Why do you ask?" "You're wearing two different shoes."
1. Chapter 1

yell at me .com

I wrote this in like 10 min so it's pretty bad lmao. forgive me

* * *

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling"

Fujioka looked away, fist clenched tightly as he rested them on his thighs. More than ever, he wants to run and when he closes his eyes he can come back and see Kiyose far away from this hospital bed. It doesn't suit him, the white background clashes with his skin. It only makes Kiyose more pallid than ever. What's even more horrible is that horrible cast on his legs. What's Kiyose without his leg free and running, what's any of them without their legs running?

"Is that you have been saying to people?" he finally answered "You are the one to lie Kiyose"

Kiyose laughed and were he any other person, it would have sounded the same like usual; light and airy. He didn't concentrate his focus on Kiyose for the last 3 years for nothing though, the laughter sounds pained and Kiyose is tense as he focused his body to not move to much. His leg still hurts obviously.

"You don't believe me" said Kiyose

"No, really how did you ever figure it out"

"Fujioka," smiled Kiyose "It hurts yes, but it is an injury. I wouldn't need to be in a hospital if it didn't hurt but other than that it really isn't that bad"

"Seriously though, are you even supposed to be here?" he asked "Isn't time for tracks? Coach would get mad if-"

Kiyose startled as a warm hand enveloped his, Fujioka didn't have enough in him to apologize because the longer he hears this concoction of white lies he feels his heart breaking to little pieces and his eyes waters at the fact that Kiyose have to comfort him and not the other way around.

"Fujioka?"

"I overheard the doctor when I came in here"

"... that's an invasion of privacy"

"I think out of all people, you shouldn't be saying those words to me"

"Ouch, you are so blunt," Kiyose then put his own hand on top of his "How much did you hear?"

"You won't-" he swallowed because knowing and thinking about it is one thing but saying it out loud? It makes it final, makes it a reality than a far fetched nightmare "You won't be able to run"

Kiyose hand tighten and his fingernails dig in his skin. It'll leave a mark but this have nothing on the pain Kiyose is feeling right now.

"That's right"

Fujioka looked up, Kiyose sounds breathless and he fears what is coming. Kiyose is looking out the window but he did not stop the tears running down his cheek. Even like this, he looks ephemeral.

"Kiyose…?"

Kiyose finally looked at him and he could see the damage finally sinking in.

"I can't run anymore!" Fujioka raised his arm and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away while using his other hand to intertwine their fingers. Locking it so tightly as for Kiyose to know he's there.

"There you are," he murmured "Let it out"

At that, Kiyose finally broke. He sobs big and ugly and reached out an arm for him. Fujioka stood but didn't break their intertwined fingers; he sat next to Kiyose and gently pulled Kiyose to the crook of his neck.

As Kiyose breaks down, Fujioka could merely murmur soft love for him and delicately run his hands through Kiyose's hair. He wish he can kiss this pain away, he wish he can do anything but being there for him is the only thing he can do now.

The sobbing shifted to flimsy whimpers and the hold on his hand loosen.

"It's okay Kiyose," he hummed

"No," whimpered Kiyose "It's not"

"In the future yes," he sighed, kissing the top of Kiyose's head "But I'm here now and I will always be there in the future too"

"Okay…" Kiyose sniffled "I'm tired Fuji, I'm so tired"

"After having that emotional break down?" he chuckled "If you didn't, then you really wouldn't be a human being"

Kiyose snickered at that, punching him tenderly on the side. Oh what he wouldn't do for this boy.

"Let's go to sleep now, okay?"

Kiyose murmur an agreement of some sort and Fujioka carefully arranged him on his bed and tucking him in. Kiyose seized out a hand at Fujioka, gingerly tugging on his jersey.

"Don't leave?"

"No," he smiled and kissed his forehead "I'm not going anywhere"

Kiyose would leave school after that, only coming back for finals. Fujioka tried his best tp be there but with the pressure coming from everyone, tracks overtook most of his freetime. It didn't help that Kiyose was becoming more closed off to him. In the end, with his pursuit of track and Kiyose's injury, the two of them were just too young to handle any relationship with those added bonus. He would keep Kiyose in his mind as he run because if he knows Kiyose, he was sure he would see him running once more.

He stopped on his tracks, looking up to see the person he missed so dearly.

"Kiyose"

Kiyose smiled and everything seems to alter itself. He feels he can breathe easier and his steps lighter than ever. There are people that he doesn't recognize behind Kiyose's but at their protective stance as he came nearer, they seems to be good people.

"Fujioka"

Everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

yell at me .com

I swear these aren't going to be all about Haiji.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're wearing two different shoes."

Joji looks down to see his beloved air jordan shoes only to see it inhabiting his left foot and not both feet. On his right is somehow Jota's bunny slipper he would use at home.

"Um," his mind isn't working properly. First he had yet to have coffee and then there's also the problem of having no reliable place to rent. Mom is already unpacking their stuff, complaining that they aren't able to find a place to live anytime soon. She probably isn't wrong but this mean living with their parents and that's just cool points deducted by the thousands.

The other man laughed heartily and it's only 9 am. How dare he be happy in front of coffeeless Joji.

"Another fashion trend that I wasn't aware of?" he chuckled

Joji looked at the apron and track suit in disgust, "Dude, have you seen what you're wearing?"

"At least mine makes sense," the man smiled and Joji felt his heart beat a bit "A bunny slipper and a, um, adidas?"

"Adi-?" he gasped "I didn't spent thousands of yens on my air jordan for you to slander me like this"

He just learned the word slander, he heard it on the news like yesterday and asked out loud what it meant. Dad sighed his disappointed sigh but Jota was there to educate him so whatever. He can be dumb one when Jota is the educated part of the duo.

"Not a big fan of adidas?"

"You sure you have hours to hear me complain?"

"Maybe next time," the other man hummed and looked around the area "Are you in a hurry?"

"Um, not really" he said "Was planning to get coffee and look around the area"

"Awesome" the other man clapped his hands and Joji feel a tug on his arm and his hand was enveloped by warmth. He looks down to see the other man's hand on his and he could only think about how sweaty and disgusting his hand is and how the other man's was warm and dry.

Soft too.

"Dude!" He try to pull his hand away but he was surprisingly strong under that disgusting tracksuit "No offense but I don't swing that way"

"No offense taken, you aren't exactly my type either" he smiled cheekily "Lose the baby face and maybe I would reconsider"

"Baby f- Have you seen this sleek jawline? It could kill a man!"

"Your mom said that?" he laughed at his own joke that Joji didn't appreciate for a second "Sorry, sorry. I'm grocery shopping so I thought I could get you coffee inside since I besmirch your pride and your air jordan"

Ber- what?

He hates people who use convoluted words for the common man to understand. Seriously he isn't the dumb one, people just like to be all snobbish sounding and using words like besmirch.

"I don't know what that fucking meant"

"What didn't you get?"

"Bes- that word you just used" he isn't pouting because that's unmanly "Do I look that smart to you?"

"Of course you are," said the man, surprising Joji "You know all about air jordan and adidas! Besmirch is like that word you used earlier, slander? It means damaging the reputation of something"

"Oh," the man didn't look condescending when he explained. He did it as if it was okay for Joji to not know what besmirch means. And he said Joji is smart in his own ways. Hmm, this man might be a magician if he knew how to worm quickly to Joji's heart.

"... thanks I guess," he murmured "But you don't have to buy me coffee or shit, I can do it myself"

"Language, young boy" he said "Seriously though, I can lend an ear if you would like to vent. I have it on good authority that doing that can you make feel better"

"Aw shi-" the other man glared, okay he was serious "-shoot, on good authority? Guess, I can't defy the law"

They walked inside the grocery store, the other man grabbing a basket with his free hand before walking towards a small coffee stand. The older woman looked at their intertwined hand but didn't say a word. She mostly squeals at the other man and couldn't stop gossipping and praising him. Thank god there wasn't a line because it took them like 15 minutes to get their coffee order in.

"You don't have to hold my hands, ya know? I'm not gonna run away or anything"

"Aww, I know you won't but my hand's pretty cold and you're a surprisingly warm heater"

"Kizuki Jojirou, a live pack heater at your service" he swoop his free hand in a grand gesture and bowed down

"Kiyose Haiji, a cold blooded creature" said Kiyose-san "Nice to meet you Kizuki-kun"

"Ugh, don't. That sounds like my dad" he grimaced "I have a twin so it would get confusing if you call us by our last name, call me Joji"

"Then you can call me Haiji"

"Haiji-san…" he tried on the name and it flows smoothly on his tongue. The soft smile on Haiji-san face isn't helping that much too.

"Here's your coffee, black with splash of sugar and milk" said the old lady "And here's Haiji-chan's caramel mocha with whip cream"

He grimaced at Haiji-san's order as if it personally hurt him, "That's your order? How did you not die of diabetes already?"

"For someone with a sunny disposition, your order is as black as the abyss itself" Haiji-san then pouted "I don't drink coffee often so once in a while is okay right?"

He thinks of Jota and decides he have no basis to mock Haiji-san on his order when his own twin drinks 16 oz of sugar with a splash of coffee everyday.

"I used to play soccer and we had morning practice at 5 am almost daily," he explained "If I don't have coffee, I'm just a standing zombie"

"Used to?"

"I am starting university in a few week," he said "Kansei University?"

At that admission, Haiji-san held his hands tighter. He faced Joji with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Kansei huh?" he said, though it was weirdly high pitched "I'm a fourth year literature student at Kansei University too"

"Woah really?" he exclaimed "Then don't mind if I search for you for help! I could also introduce you to my other half, Jota"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Joji looks around the store but they merely kept on passing by aisle after aisle "Haiji-san, I thought you were shopping? You aren't buying anything"

"Hmm, I usually go to the farmers market to buy my groceries," he explained "I am buying some necessities for home though"

"Ah, speaking about home, Haiji-san do you know any place that's renting a place near the university?" he asks, half hoping that luck might be on his side today "Me and Jota have been trying but it's either too expensive, not enough space for both of us or just too far away and car isn't an option at the moment"

"Hmmm, where are you living now?"

"With my parents," he answered "It's actually not that bad but it's my parents"

"Independence is synonymous with universities, you are right"

"Syn-?"

"Equivalent to,"

"Ah," he hummed "My parents are my parents, you love 'em but they sure nag on you"

"They have too or their children would go outside with mismatched shoes or go along with a stranger man to a grocery store"

"Hey!" he poked Haiji-san's side at the comment "Haiji-san, you are really mean"

"Oh no," he giggled "I'm sorry Joji, I really didn't mean that but you know how dangerous it was to just go along with me"

"So? I could defend myself"

"Not if I spiked your coffee first," Haiji stopped at the toilet section, crouching to get a better look at the prices. Joji did the same, he kind of feels like a dog but Haiji-san's hand is warm to hold onto "I am happy that I look trustworthy, but you should be more suspicious of strangers"

"Haiji-san" he whined "C'mon, I went outside to get out of mom's scolding"

"Chocolate ice cream if you promise?"

"We've known each other for half an hour and you're my second mother now?" he grumbled "Though you are prettier than any woman I know"

"Did you say something?" Haiji-san asked but the mischievous grin is back on his face. Joji feels his ears redden at the confession he said out loud. He tried to tugged his hand away but Haiji-san merely tangled their fingers together. He had only done that with his mom when he was a kid and a handful of times with his old girlfriend.

"Really Joji," Haiji-san laughed as they walk to the dairy aisle "You are too adorable not to tease"

"I'm 18 years old Haiji-san, it's like illegal to tease me"

The man softly laugh at the statement as he look at the ice cream isle.

"What flavour?"

"It's fall time"

"And you're wearing short"

"Are you sure you're not a psychologist? You got me figured out in seconds," he said "Choco mint"

"I have been blessed by knowing convoluted people,"

"Convu-?"

"Convoluted means complicated, and I guess I had to learn how to walk around those people if I want to keep on this path with them"

"And Joji, you're easier to figure out not because you're simple or anything" continued Haiji-san "I don't believe there's a single human being out there that's just 'simple'"

"Literature student indeed"

"You're just someone who puts out your heart and passion for anyone to see," Haiji-san smiled "It's a charming way to live if I say so myself, makes it easy for people to figure you out but also to trust you back"

Joji didn't just keep silent, he was shocked to silence. That was not a way anyone would describe him or Jota. He knows the two of them aren't some moody protagonists nor the most convoluted people there is but there have been instances that people like their parents see their one track mind as a bad thing. It used to hurt him but as he grow up, Joji knows that once you put out your first impression it's not as easy to change it. Not that life have been harsh on them or anything, being like this have gotten them out of troubles more than they count. Teachers are more lax with them and people does give them second changes more often. It was only at the cost of them being dumb; Jota use to say that there pros and cons at everything and that was it.

Haiji-san though… he felt a growing need to have Jota next to him. He would know what to say and do. Jota would probably like Haiji-san as much as Joji does, how he takes things at face value but does not judge.

The items keep stacking up in Haiji-san's basket and when the basket was put down momentarily, he swooped in to grab it. Most of the items are for him anyway, Haiji-san is like a new mom who can't stop spoiling him. Not that he minds but he can help doing this at least.

"Joji, you didn't have to"

"Like 10 things here are for me and Jota, which I have to say you really don't have to," he answered "My legs might be my strongest part of my body but I'm pretty confident with my arms too"

"You did say you played soccer,"

"Yuppers, made it into nationals too" he shrugs "Didn't win but I'm still pretty proud of it"

"Of course you should!" exclaims Haiji-san "You made it all the way with your efforts, why wouldn't you be proud?"

"You be surprised with how many people that makes it like I failed"

"Sounds like a bunch of assholes"

"Woah woah!" he laughs "Hold the cameras, did you just curse Haiji-san?"

"Hmmph, I can curse, I merely choose not too" huffed Haiji-san "Still those people are assholes and you shouldn't listen to them. I used… still play sport and there were moments I didn't accomplished that much but there are more to sports than winning I believe, efforts should always be acknowledge even it didn't get you to the place you wanted. It's always easier to throw in the towel so making an effort at something are the bravest thing anyone can do"

Haiji-san then smiled sheepishly, "At least that's why I believe in"

"I like winning, that's why I played soccer in the first place" he started "Jota and me are good at it and we believed it was an easy way to get girls' attention, don't laugh! But… hearing you say that means a lot to me Haiji-san. Would mean a lot to Jota too if he were here. My…"

"I wasn't lying when talking could help" Haiji-san said softly, they walked up to the cashier and apparently everyone knows who Haiji-san is because every women and men just light up at seeing him. Joji can understand the feeling though.

He swooped in to get the all the plastic bags once again, not relenting at Haiji-san's exasperated look.

Joji kept his mouth shut as they Haiji-san said his goodbye and they walked out the grocery store. The older man walk to the side of the store, where they won't be in the way for other shoppers and leaned on the wall. There was nothing to say for a while.

"I… Thanks Haiji-san," he said "I'm thankful to meet and talk to you. I personally didn't even know I had this issues but now that someone talked about them, I feel better?"

He hummed, no that's the wrong word "Lighter I guess is a better word"

"I told you! You should listen to your elders more"

"I guess I have to trust appearances more," he smirked "I mean who else other than old people would wear these clothes"

"Ugh you are such a brat" Haiji-san laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. He made a big show how it pains more than it actually did. Weird looks were thrown at them but Haiji-san laughs even harder and his brain could only focus on that melody and the dimples showing on Haiji-san's face.

"It might not be big of an issue but having anyone acknowledge your pain can always be refreshing," said Haiji-san "Joji is such a cute kid too, I wouldn't want to see your face all frowny. You are much better suited smiling and I'm sure your twin is the same way"

His face feels flushed all over and he quickly hides them, peeking at Haiji-san between his fingers, "Haiji-san you seducer…"

The older man took his hand once more, they were broken off in the middle of the talking and caress his fingers once more. Joji doesn't know he can feel this flushed, it feels like a fever suddenly and like he's in a shoujo manga.

"Joji… would you like to eat lunch with me?" Haiji-san ask "Call you twin too if he isn't busy and both of you can look at the rooms I have available"

"Wh-"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm the supervisor at the local dorm" Haiji-san smiled brightly "So, wanna live with me?"

"Haiji-san…" he whimpered, tears in his eyes "You really are my type!"


End file.
